


锟哥哥吃月饼了

by LATONTA



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA





	锟哥哥吃月饼了

¿旭熙哥吃冰皮月饼了吗?

-我不是魔鬼😈  
-锟哥哥今天也很好吃👌🏻被吃得干干净净  
-一次性写的月饼play不够play  
-下次我想开港娜水果车诺俊制服车马东奶油车星辰沙雕车

 

香港的冰皮月饼很出名。  
黄旭熙每年中秋节都会承包中环街头到街尾的冰皮月饼。

蓝莓奶酪馅，榴莲芒果馅，草莓冰淇淋馅。  
什么口味的都有。  
这倒不是因为他什么都吃，或者是他的爱人喜欢吃。

emmmm…

 

今年比去年多买了一倍。

一部分是用来送人，自己留一部分吃，还有一些……用来搞情趣。

 

他年糕弟弟的男朋友为了早日结婚学会了中国式社会做人，去年中秋节的时候给他打了个国际长途问个好还教他如何正确使用月饼和锟哥哥过一个圆满中秋节。

 

李帝努打电话的时候眼睛都笑没了。  
黄仁俊那时候在洗澡。

 

黄仁俊要是知道李帝努个大尾巴狼跟他堂哥说这么些个玩意儿，那天晚上李帝努会上不了床。

 

黄旭熙虽然数学不好，学这些东西却学得飞快。

 

和钱锟结婚三年了。  
连续两年的中秋节钱锟都放了他鸽子。  
今年他不做什么指望想着一个人吃月饼吃到天亮算了，但前两天锟哥哥一通电话就让黄老板兴奋到连续失眠两天。

 

即使过了秋分，香港天气还是很热。黄旭熙心情大好，一大早起床签了好几个大合同，干劲很足。匆匆忙忙扯了西装领带换上了白T牛仔裤，就是锟哥哥喜欢的孩子样子。

一路狂奔到机场去接人。

 

上一次把锟哥抱在怀里在床上滚来滚去已经是儿童节的事情了。

别的孩子吃糖，他吃锟哥。

别的孩子第二天接着乐，他一个人被扔在床上，独自回忆昨晚销魂蚀骨的一夜。

锟哥又飞走了。

 

嘻嘻儿童节只有一点点快乐。

 

钱锟。  
黄旭熙的爱人。  
是个空少。

 

飞了近十二个小时的钱锟即使身体很累，脑子却很亢奋。他很想黄旭熙，想他在自己耳朵边吵来吵去，也很想窝在他怀里乱蹭。

每次回家都不容易，每见一次黄旭熙，都觉得抱歉，陪他的时间太少了。但是爱还是很多。多到和嘻嘻做七个晚上都给不完。

 

钱锟不太爱吃月饼。  
即使结婚以后定居在香港，最正宗的冰皮月饼他也没吃过几次。

这种有赋予意义的东西只是种象征，吃一两口就算了。  
可月饼偏偏就是很贵，不吃完真的就很浪费。

但是黄旭熙现在已经找到了月饼不被浪费的方法。  
一会钱锟就会知道了。

 

钱锟有胃病。  
常年吃飞机餐让他的胃病更加严重。香港米芝莲的各种西米露黄旭熙没少喝，钱锟却从来都不碰的。芋圆珍珠蒟蒻，多好吃他都不碰上一点。

毕竟黄老板已经囤了很多贝壳胃散给他了。

 

冰皮月饼，从冰箱里拿出来还冒着雾气。切开可见的流芯奶黄甜而不腻。

知道锟哥要回来的黄旭熙早就叫了跑腿的Tony把别墅清扫一遍，把买好的限量版月饼提前热好。

 

很久不见黄旭熙的钱锟连工作制服都没有换下来，机舱里的冷气也带下来，然后送进了黄旭熙的怀里。

 

“熙熙我回来啦。”  
“我有想你的。”  
“一直都很想你的。”

钱锟很主动地送上一个吻，凑得太近了睫毛挠在黄旭熙脸上，就莫名其妙地有一种情色感。

 

黄旭熙开车的时候不太专心了。他日思夜想的锟哥哥坐在他旁边，就只是坐着就让他觉得不想移开眼。

锟哥回来了，真好。

趁锟哥洗澡的空档，黄旭熙把热炉里的奶黄冰皮拿到客厅。中秋节嘛，要和锟哥哥一起吃月饼才能团团圆圆的。

穿着睡袍从楼上下来的钱锟看见黄旭熙摆弄盘子里的白色小玩意儿，突然鼻子一酸，他觉得，他欠黄旭熙很多东西。

 

“旭熙……”  
“我们做吧。”

 

钱锟不是那种矫情的人，睡袍根本就没有系紧。别墅里没有别人，他的身体是什么样子黄旭熙都已经清清楚楚看过也上过手。他用不着害羞。光裸着全身很自然就从楼梯上走下来。

 

黄旭熙立刻就红了眼。

 

每天飞来飞去的锟哥哥制服包裹下久不见阳光的身体很白，在吊灯晃色下几乎要透明发光。他抓住他的手腕，轻轻地施力就留下红痕，这样的皮肤很难让人不起施虐心。

 

钱锟吻他的时候一直抚着他的头发，像哄小孩一样，头发被揉乱的嘻嘻把锟哥摁在地毯上，细软的羊毛接触钱锟的整个皮肤背面，这种陌生的感觉挑起了整个皮肤的敏感度。

 

钱锟的鸡皮疙瘩慢慢地起来，胸前的豆粒也  
在凉凉的空气里慢慢变硬。黄旭熙用手去撩拨使得它充血，变成更明显的突起泛出肉欲的红色。黄旭熙从他额头开始一路往下吻，停在胸前，吮吸他的皮肤。

 

黄旭熙剥掉自己的白T的动作很大，一甩手弄翻了装月饼的盘子。手背上蹭到的一点点芝士外皮泛着奶香。

 

钱锟拉住他的手，十指相扣又转过来，舔掉了那层芝士皮。黄旭熙的手被他这一舔一刺激，冲动的神经冲到下半身，他觉得自己硬了个彻底。

 

温热的月饼落在地毯上被黄旭熙拿起，又掐成两半，连着流出来的奶黄夹心被他用大手抹在钱锟过度白皙的大腿根，他的性器官在空气里慢慢地涨大，黄旭熙目光直直地盯着连接它后面的缝，手指就着温热的奶黄戳进去，褶皱受了流芯的润滑顺利容纳了他的手指。

 

大腿上的月饼馅被黄旭熙啃得干干净净，当然留下不少堪比毒蚊子叮咬的吻痕。

 

“哥哥也想吃月饼吗？”

 

钱锟知道他不能完整的吃到一块正常切开的饼状物了。

 

“你喂我吃吗？”

 

 

黄旭熙使坏地掐碎一块月饼，抹在嘴唇上，脖子上，锁骨和胸肌上。

“哥哥。”  
“吃我。”

做爱的时候，黄旭熙的中文讲得真的很标准。

 

钱锟不如他有技巧，真的就只是轻轻慢慢地舔，就好像吃普通的甜筒冰淇淋。

他起身勾住黄旭熙的脖子，两腿没有力气，被黄旭熙整个抬起来，他的身后的洞正蹭在黄旭熙发热的阴茎上。

好有勾引的意味。

 

太突然的动作让钱锟一惊，重心不稳牙齿猛的磕在细嫩黝黑的脖子上，黄旭熙疼得眼睛起了雾。

狗眼睛睁得很大的时候就让人心疼。

“疼不疼啊熙熙？”  
钱锟摸着被咬伤的皮肤，毫无征兆就舔了一下。

受到刺激的黄旭熙把他抵在落地窗边，窗帘拉开着，看得见月亮很圆很大。即使外面看不进来，在窗边做爱的新奇感确让人心跳加速。

 

钱锟抓起另一个月饼，已经温凉的冰皮仍然很容易被掐碎。他糊了一手芝士，抹在胸前，就好像做蛋糕的打泡奶油不小心溅在身上一样。

有一种冒冒失失的性感。  
“月饼凉了，熙熙要怎么弄热给我吃？”

 

黄旭熙不着急下身的事情，他硬着的阴茎滚烫，翘在外面时不时地跟着他的动作晃在钱锟的腿间。那种热度若近若离的，让人更觉得紧张。他去啃钱锟胸前的月饼，抹着奶油流芯的豆粒，被他整个含在嘴里。

今天的锟哥太主动了，吃起来也太美味了。

 

黄旭熙把前端戳入洞里的时候，钱锟就温柔笑着看他，双腿还有力地夹紧他的腰把盆骨往前送好让他进入得更深一点。

 

冰皮月饼用来做润滑和情趣，一点都不浪费的。

黄旭熙来回抽插，肉体拍动肉体的暧昧声音让钱锟耳朵尖变得更红。  
今天的月亮很圆。落地窗外看见的金黄圆月照在钱锟喘息带动的胸前，很漂亮。

 

“嗯啊…你慢一点……”

高潮的时候黄旭熙又掰着他的头别扭地吻他。芝士奶黄的味道很甜。

高潮余韵里的钱锟又躺在了羊毛毯上，抬手去拾被人抛弃了的贵气又可怜兮兮的月饼。

 

“还吃一个吗？”

黄旭熙看着钱锟手指间的月饼，眼神再下瞟看见他刚才插入过的洞穴外翻着软肉泛红。他咽着口水说。

“锟哥。”  
“我又变硬了。”

 

“那你就……再更硬一点…”

 

“上我啊。”

 

钱锟用了力气把黄旭熙摁在地上，看着那又热又直挺挺的热源，放肆地摁了一把连在下面的球状物。确认过温度，很烫。

 

他手上融得不成样子的芝士和奶黄刚好派上用场，他毫不羞耻地伸进后穴，本来就已经被扩张开来的软肉照收不误，钱锟坐下去的时候发出来让黄旭熙兽性大发的声音。

今天吃月饼吃的很好。  
钱锟在黄旭熙身上，吃了三个。

 

“我爱你。”

 

“我们做到明天吧。”

 

假期结束后空少依旧留在香港没有上班。  
请假的理由是括约肌拉伤。


End file.
